1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus supplying compressed air to the main blowing nozzle of an airjet loom and connected by ON/OFF and/or adjustable valves to a source of compressed air.
2. Related Art
Such apparatus is known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,812 and supplies highly compressed air to a main blowing nozzle and to the accessory main blowing nozzle during insertion of a filling yarn. Compressed air at a lower pressure is fed to the main blowing nozzle (and to the accessory main blowing nozzle) during the time interval between two filling insertions, said lower pressure being selected in such manner that the filling shall not drop out of the main blowing nozzle. The high-pressure compressed air is fed through a line containing a throttling valve and a check valve to the main blowing nozzle. The low-pressure compressed air is supplied through a line bypassing the check valve and the throttling valve and containing its own throttling valve.